IRRESISTIBLE (one direction)
by lisa esabella
Summary: A simple love story that started in a coffee shop
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**(LISA P.O.V :)**

"**Common Rachel!" I said dragging my best friend along to a place I've always wanted to go. We stopped in front of a tiny coffee shop wedged between two towering universities.**

**The sign simply read "COFFEE SHOP". This simple yet obvious name might have been the reason that this place was almost never crowded. We were greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. The shop was almost empty except for us and an old couple sitting in the corner. It still is a surprise this place still hasn't closed down!**

"**See! I told you this place was a dump! There isn't another soul here!" Rachel said, very annoyed that I had finally brought her here. For the past two years that we have been coming to Queensland Uni, I've wanted to come to this place.**

**We sat down anyway and ordered. Rachel started to talk about some work we had and soon enough we both were talking nonstop. We actually had fun there, especially because the people there would let us do anything since nobody else really came in here.**

"**Turns out this place weren't so bad after all" Rachel said as we left.**

"**Look who's talking!" I said laughing.**

**After that day, going to the coffee shop became a routine. We had never rummaged through the book shelf that was kept in a corner. I picked out a fat book. Its cover seemed worn out. It looked like some sort of a scrap book. We took it to the table and found out that it was a book in which anyone could write whatever they wanted and leave it here. People could come, read it and write replies. For us, this was an exciting opportunity. Nobody here knew about our favorite band "ONE DIRECTION". Weird as it may sound, it was the truth. Grabbing a bunch of colored pens and started writing names of all the guys and everything that we could possibly want to tell them; we even put in a picture of ourselves!**

"**What if they just magically happened to appear here and see this stuff, I'm sure they'd have a laugh at how lame we are" Rachel joked. I laughed; clearly disappointed that it was true.**

**Little did we know that the very next day Harry Styles and Niall Horan would open that very book.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(NIALL P.O.V :)**

**It had been quite some time since the band decided to take a break. Harry and I had moved out to Queensland for a bit. It was calm here. Nobody knew us and we were free to roam as we wished. But there were times when I really missed the crowds, the hugs and our performances. Keeping in touch with the others and deciding what to do for our next album were the only things that made me feel better.**

**One day we ended up walking into a really quiet coffee shop. The place was deserted. As we sat down I noticed an old scrap book lying on an adjacent table.**

**I picked it up and sat down opposite Harry.**

"**Are you sure it's alright if we take it?" Harry asked.**

"**Sure. I've seen this thing before. They keep it in this place so that we can write stuff in it" I replied.**

**I started flipping through the pages. Most of it was filled with newspaper cutting and drawings that look centuries old. When was the last time someone wrote in this thing? **

**Nothing struck me as interesting. So I walked over to the shelf to place it back when the book slipped from my hands and fell. When it fell a certain page fell open. I stared at the familiar faces in the picture. I placed the book in front of Harry. He stared at the page in surprise as he saw a picture of us and the boys**

"**I thought no one knew us here? And this ink isn't old like the rest of the stuff!"**

**Harry said, not able to hide the excitement in his voice.**

"**There must be a sign somewhere...?" Harry said trying to find a name somewhere.**

**He flipped the page over and saw another picture. This time it was two girls smiling up at them. Harry smiled and turned the book so that it faced me.**

**I froze at the site of the shorter of the two. Her smiling face held me there for a moment. I looked up at harry. He laughed at my expression.**

"**Now we have to find them!" he said "You may have just found your princess Niall" **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(RACHEL P.O.V. :) **

"**Why don't you take your guitar today? It's been ages since you played it anyway." Lisa suggested, as we were about to leave for the coffee shop.**

"**Are you sure?" I asked uncertain. That guitar had a pretty bad past. "You remember the time I hit someone on the head with it? What if something like that happens again?"**

**Lisa laughed remembering the incident. "**_**Oh common!**_**" She begged, "You could teach me how to play it as well!"**

**Now I didn't really have a choice, did I?**

**Again we were both seated in our usual booth. Lisa was singing along to 'irresistible' by one direction as I played the guitar. When the song ended, the lady at the counter clapped for us and so did a family who had entered just a few moments ago. I put the guitar back in its bag and set it down on the floor.**

**Next thing I see is a tiny hand grabbing my guitar and running at full speed. Me and Lisa jump to our feet and try to catch the kid. The child's parents were shouting and asking him to stop. He clearly didn't want to listen. There was complete havoc in the once quiet coffee shop. I finally managed to grab it from him and spun around with the guitar held high in the air to stop him from grabbing it again. I felt the guitar collide with something; or was it someone? **

**I turned around to see running over to a guy with curly hair who was asking someone crouched on the floor if he was alright. "It's alright" he said in obvious pain "I'll be fine"**

"**Are you sure Niall?" the curly haired one asked. **

**Both Lisa and I froze at the mention of his name. No. It couldn't possibly be Niall. But the blond hair and his accent forced me to believe that it was.**

"**Harry? Is that you?" Lisa asked kneeling down next to the curly haired guy with the deep raspy voice. He looked up moving his hair out of his face. The shock and surprise I saw on her face was probably plastered on mine as well.**

"**And who might you be beautiful?" he asked grinning.**

**I saw her lips move, but nothing came out. He looked at both our faces and laughed. Nice first impression we made.**

"**Anyone remember me? I'm the one who got hit on the head with a guitar?" Niall said looking up at everyone. I rushed over to him apologizing for what happened. He said that it was alright and told me to calm down. He tried to hide it, but I noticed him blush.**

"**Why don't we all just find a table and sit down" Harry suggested; getting up and holding out his hand for Lisa.**


End file.
